Só Você
by Nika Valliere
Summary: Seus olhos eram de um âmbar intenso, seus longos cabelos prateados me lembravam um bracelete com strass que vi na Tiffany's outro dia, lindíssimo! Espera ele tá olhando pra mim? Ew! Ele pode ser lindo, e charmoso, mas ele é do Brooklyin! U.A - Inu & Kag
1. Prólogo

**Só você**

_Por: Nika Valliere_

-

_Prólogo_

* * *

É simplesmente tão estúpido da minha parte repetir os mesmos erros. _Todo mundo erra Kagome, _era o que meu avô diria, mas quer saber? Pra mim as pessoas erram sim, mas ninguém muda. Isso é fato!

Começou naquela noite, quando eu descobri que minha suposta melhor amiga estava dormindo com meu namorado. Clichê? Bom para quem não sabe clichês é muito comum na minha vida. Afinal uma garota de dezessete anos, bonita e elegante e o melhor de tudo, filha do empresário mais rico e da melhor estilista do país. Quem não gostaria de ser minha melhor amiga? Ou meu namorado?

É uma pena que para mim, nenhum deles seja bom o suficiente. Kouga era realmente lindo e adorável, mas beijava mal demais e só falava de esportes, uma dama jamais jogaria uma bola numa cesta, isso é extremamente perigoso você pode arrebentar algum músculo do braço. E Ayame não era o que eu poderia chamar de mais inteligente, uma vez ela me disse que seda e cetim eram a mesma coisa, não preciso dizer mais, preciso?

Depois veio Miroku e Sango. Miroku era um homem que qualquer garota cheia de luxuria na mente poderia querer, menos eu. Não compactuo com sexo alheio embora eu tenha dormido com ele uma vez...Tudo bem algumas vezes. Mas, como eu saberia que Sango era o primeiro amor dele? Ele nunca me disse e até lá eu e ela nos tornamos amigas, se assim posso dizer. Ah e deixe-me observar que Kouga era filho de Banqueiro, Ayame podia ser burra, mas a mãe dela era nada mais nada menos que uma famosa atriz de Hollywood , Miroku é o dono da Concessionária que mais vendia, em uma semana ele vendia dez Porshes, quatro BMW'S e cinco Audi, preciso dizer mais? E Sango era neta do dono da Dior.

Encostada numa pilastra da enorme sala de Sango onde estava tendo um lindo e adorável Brunch, com pessoas lindas e elegantes da alta sociedade de Nova York. Minha mãe estava conversando com a mãe de Sango do outro lado da sala. Miroku deve estar em algum quarto com Sango, já que não os vejo por aqui. Ayame não disfarça os olhares que maliciosos que lança na direção de Kouga.

E nesse enorme salão com mais de cem pessoas, eu me sinto mais sozinha do que Oliver [¹]se sentiu quando todos os gatinhos foram levados e ele foi deixado para trás.

-

_Continua..._

* * *

Olá a todos, é mais uma fanfic espero conseguir terminar essa também ahsuahsuahs

Espero que gostem de verdade =) É bem diferente de tudo que eu já escrevi e essa eu **pretendo **finalizar assim como finalizei A Amante da Coca . Por favor me digam o que acharam do prólogo, porque escrever uma fanfic para as paredes não é muito encorajador sabe? Então cliquem no botão simpático ai abaixo e me digam o que acharam, se interessou a vocês, se não interessou, se achou confuso e tal oks?

E antes que me perguntei, não sei se terá hentai, talvez sim, talvez não. Eu nunca escrevi um e só de pensar em escrever me assusta xD

Eu colocarei informações sobre a fanfic em meu blog (endereço no perfil). Como eu posto no meu blog (ou tento) toda semana, sempre falarei dela lá, direi como anda o status, o que vem no próximo capitulo e coisas assim =)

Bom é isso, espero de verdade que gostem!

Um grande Beijo a todos Nika ;)


	2. A festa de Jane

_**Capítulo 01 - A festa de Jane**_

* * *

_Aquele dia foi o aniversário da minha mãe. Como sempre o aniversário de Jane Higurashi (minha mãe é americana) era o maior evento do ano. Vários estilistas, artistas de Hollywood, empresários, os melhores advogados entre outras pessoas importantes compareciam na festa._

_Naquele ano, entretanto, foi diferente. Houve algo mais. Houve uma pessoa a mais. E posso dizer que culpo e agradeço a presença daquela pessoa._

- Kagome, você já se arrumou? – Escutei mamãe chamando. Como uma pessoa consegue se arrumar com alguém vindo bater em sua porta de cinco em cinco minutos? Poxa, a festa está marcada paras as nove. Comecei a me arrumar as quatro, e mesmo assim ela vem me perturbar. Mães!

-Estou quase pronta! – Gritei pelo que devia ser a trigésima vez, só naquela noite. Terminei de aplicar meu rímel a prova d'água da Givanchy e me olhei no enorme espelho que eu possuía em meu quarto. Ah, esse espelho foi o melhor investimento da casa. Ele fora instalado dentro do meu closet, numa pequena cabine, as 'paredes' da cabine era composta por espelhos, ou seja eu me via num ângulo de 360º. Quer algo mais perfeito que isso?

E eu posso dizer que estava perfeita! O vestido de seda que mamãe desenhou especialmente pra mim, marcava minha fina cintura e tinha um decote em V nas costas, a frente dele era fechada, mas não até o pescoço, ele batia um palmo acima do joelho e a saia era um pouco rodada.

Eu estava com uma meia-calça preta com desenhos de flores o que dava uma harmonia encantadora com o vestido estilo retro preto. Meus cabelos estavam soltos com perfeitos cachos nas pontas, e eu usava uma linda tiara com uma enorme flor negra.

Mas, o que eu mais amava era o scarpin vinho que dava o toque final no traje! Eu estava me sentindo a perfeita boneca de porcelana, já que a cor escura da roupa realçava ainda mais meus olhos azuis e minha pele branca.

Quando sai do quarto, quase dei de cara com mamãe. Ela exclamou um 'oh' e me examinou de cima abaixo, e então ela fez o que eu mais detestava. Franziu o nariz. Oh Deus o que é agora?

- Essa roupa te engordou! Eu fiz esse vestido especialmente para você e você engorda! Vá trocar esta roupa. E eu já disse mil vezes que preto te deixa com cara de doente! Minha filha não pode aparecer mal vestida na minha festa de aniversário, tenho um nome a zelar sabia? – E dizendo isso ela suspirou, porque ela disse que damas não bufam, e desceu as escadas.

Entrei no meu closet e me olhei novamente no espelho 360º. Eu não via nada de errado com a roupa. Na verdade eu achava linda! O Preto não me deixou morta, pelo contrário me deixou viva! Sempre vi que pessoas muito brancas, como eu, ficavam melhores com cores escuras, mas mamãe insistia em dizer que eu ficava melhor com cores claras, para dar o contraste com o meu cabelo, que era tão preto que chegava a parecer azul no sol.

Suspirei. Eu sabia o porque da revolta dela. Mamãe nunca aceitou bem a velhice, com vinte e cinco anos ela fez uma plástica porque disse ter achado uma pequena banha na barriga. Aos trinta colocou o primeiro butox e aos quarenta silicone. Não é de se surpreender que ao completar quarenta e cinco anos, ela esteja surtando. No convite ela colocou 'Venham ao meu trigésimo quinto aniversário'.

Eu sabia que ela tinha inveja da minha beleza. Depois que mamãe me teve, papai dizia que eu era a menina mais linda que ele já vira. É claro que Jane não gostou nada disso, pois antes da 'princesa' nascer, ela era a mais bonita. Era uma coisa meio Branca de neve e madrasta.

Então para tentar parecer ainda mais bonita que eu, ela vivia me criticando e dizendo que cores, que naturalmente me apagavam, me deixavam mais bonita. As vezes ela desenhava roupas bastante feias para mim, dizendo que tinha feito especialmente para mim. Eu nunca fui santa, mas também nunca fui do tipo de dizer 'não' aos pais. Quem dera eu saber naquela época que dizer 'não' para eles, passaria a ser a vírgula das minhas frases.

Depois de mudar a roupa preta, para um vestido rosa claro e sandálias da mesma cor. Desci as escadas. A Sala de visitas foi transformada em um salão de festas. A mansão Higurashi foi feita no estilo do século XIX. Por fora era toda branca e por dentro era de um branco envelhecido. Eu era apaixonada pela decoração que foi inspirada no filme 'Orgulho e Preconceito'.

A sala de visitas fora transformada num enorme salão de baile. Muitos artistas, estilistas e pessoas famosas já se encontravam lá, incluindo Kouga, que ao me ver sorriu e estendeu a mão para mim. Sorri para ele aceitando sua mão.

-Olá querida. – Ele beijou meu rosto, assim que me aproximei. Os pais de Kouga, Eric e Ayumi. Me cumprimentaram, ele com um aperto de mãos, ela com um beijo.

-Kagome, querida está lindíssima como sempre. Kouga é um jovem tão afortunado por tê-la como namorada. – A Sra. Okami, nunca fora uma das pessoas que eu mais me simpatizava. Era falsa e fingida e a voz dela de taquara rachada me dava nos nervos. Mas, ao invés de eu dizer a ela que ela mais parecia um duende que fugiu da casa do papai Noel, eu disse:

-Oh, obrigada querida. São seus olhos. Sou apenas uma menina comum, com a sorte de ter uma mãe como estilista e ser rica o suficiente para sustentar meus cremes de beleza. – O Sr. Okami riu como se alguém tivesse contado uma piada realmente engraçada. Ao contrário da mulher, ele mais parecia um elfo do 'Senhor dos Anéis' ele tinha até mesmo orelhas pontudas, entretanto não possuía cabelo algum.

Me virei para Kouga e sorri, beijando-lhe os lábios. Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas depois relaxou e aprofundou o beijo. Quando eu ia enfiar minha língua na boca dele, escutei alguém fazendo o típico som 'uhum' com a garganta. Me separei, irritada, de Kouga e me virei para ver Ayame. Oh fantástico.

-Kagome, querida! Senti tanto sua falta nesse verão – E ela me abraçou. Vaca! Dá em cima do meu namorado e ainda vem me cumprimentar.

-Oh eu também senti sua falta Ayame, fiquei sem ninguém para segurar minhas bolsas de compras e para pegar meu lanche. – Ela riu e me abraçou novamente dizendo o quanto eu era fofa. Ayame nunca fora muito inteligente. Descobri isso quando uma vez, ela disse que Prada era uma marca bem pobre.

-Ah Kagome, como você é fofa! – Sorri falsamente para ela, notei os olhares maliciosos que ela direcionava a Kouga, abracei mais o pescoço dele e ele pareceu me notar pela primeira vez.

-Bom, se você me der licença, eu e Kouga estamos com saudades um do outro então. – Puxei Kouga na direção do jardim.

O Jardim era o lugar que mais exalava tranqüilidade. Todo decorado com luzes, diversos tipos de flores e várias fontes diferentes, era o verdadeiro jardim do éden. Sentei-me em um dos bancos puxando Kouga comigo, notei o sorriso malicioso dele e me beijou. Uma coisa no beijo do Kouga é que não tem aquele _tchan, _você sabe o frio na barriga, as borboletas saltitando, o coração disparando, exatamente NADA!

Pergunto-me o porquê disso. Senti a mão ousada do Kouga invadir meu vestido e passear pelas minhas coxas, isso também não causava uma queimação na minha pele como eu lia nos livros. Francamente o que as pessoas não inventam para vender. Uma vez li um livro onde a autora dizia que quando a mocinha perdia a virgindade não doía nada. Há! Grande ilusão, alimentada com essa falsa observação decidi me entregar para Kouga, e bom posso dizer que foi tudo, menos o paraíso no meio da terra, como li naquele livro.

Beijei o pescoço dele no ponto onde eu sabia que o deixa louco de desejo, quando ele passou as mãos nos meus seios por cima do vestido, escutei alguém limpando a garganta. Separei-me de Kouga corada e olhei na direção em que havia ouvido o som.

Deparei-me com um par de olhos cor de âmbar, muito intenso se quer saber. Ele nos encarava com divertimento, pelos trajes notei que ele era um dos garçons.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei irritada e envergonha, droga eu tinha sido pega no flagra e eu sempre tive uma reputação de donzela! Apesar de já não ser mais tão donzela assim, mas quem precisa saber não é?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de um jeito estranho, sabe aquele jeito que parece estar tirando uma com a sua cara e ao mesmo tempo malicioso? É, desse jeito estranho que estou falando.

-Servindo? – E ele mostrou a bandeja. Kouga levantou e eu finalmente pensei que ele fosse tomar alguma atitude, mas tudo que ele fez foi pegar um canapé na bandeja, agradeceu ao rapaz parado e depois entrou. Simples, assim e eu fiquei que nem uma idiota parada lá olhando aquele estranho – mas bem gostoso – sujeito.

-Informarei a minha mãe que um dos garçons dela não está seguindo as ordens, não há convidados para serem servidos aqui há? – Eu sei que era um motivo besta com o qual brigar com o garoto, mas fala sério eu estava realmente envergonhada e quando fico envergonhada eu preciso, na verdade _necessito _brigar com alguém, e bem culpa dele ele estar perto.

Mas, o que me deixou mais irritada foi ouvir a gargalhada que ele soltou diante da minha explosão. Cara, quem ele pensa que é? Ele ao menos sabe com quem está falando?

-Suponho que você não seja então o bicho de estimação que estava cruzando com lobo lá? – Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, ele me chamou de cachorra? Ele que tinha orelhas de cachorro, será que ele não tinha espelho?

- Quem você pensa que é? Por acaso sabe com quem está falando? Eu sou Kagome Higurashi, filha de Jane Higurashi, a anfitriã da festa. – Eu estufei o peito enquanto falava. Ele nada se abalou, apenas passou por mim, mas antes de entrar na casa ele se virou e disse:

-Mas, sabe se eu fosse você não cederia num jardim. A praia é bem mais divertida e mais excitante. – E dizendo isso, me de as costas e entrou. Eu fiquei chocada, nunca ninguém tinha falado comigo dessa forma.

Eu estava em choque! Não apenas pelo modo como ele falou comigo, mas pela forma como eu me senti ao olhar para aqueles olhos. Respirei fundo e falei o alfabeto duas vezes mentalmente, porque essa de contar até dez é pura roubada, acreditem!

Depois de ter recuperado minha compostura, entrei. E posso dizer que quase, _quase, _perdi a compostura novamente. Do outro lado do salão escondidos atrás de uma pilastra – não tão bem escondidos, já que eu os vi – estava Kouga e Ayame, conversando muito próximos. Ele dizia algo no ouvido dela e ela ria. A mão direita dele estava pousada na parte baixa da cintura dela enquanto a esquerda acariciava o rosto dela vez ou outra.

Não era surpresa para mim os dois flertarem, eu sabia que ambos se agarravam assim que eu virava as costas. Quando confrontei Kouga sobre isso, ele disse que nada acontecia, havia apenas 'atração sexual' entre os dois, eu me convenci apenas porque eu não quero ser conhecida como a garota que foi trocada pela melhor amiga, então pedi a ele que se caso fosse acontecer para ser discreto, mas parece que ele não me ouviu.

Respirei fundo pela qüinquagésima vez só naquela noite e fui para o lado oposto a eles. Quando eu estava quase chegando na escada, vi meu pai conversando com um dos reitores de qual faculdade eu não faço idéia, este quando me viu acenou e fez sinal para ir ao seu encontro. Reprimindo um suspiro eu obedeci.

Papai sorriu e estendeu a mão quando me aproximei.

-Oh, o senhor conhece minha linda filha, Kagome não é ? – O tal senhor Campbell, que era mais baixo que eu, sorriu para mim, eu fui obrigada a engolir a gargalhada, pois quando ele fez isso, seus pequeninos olhos sumiram mais ainda. Estendi a mão e o Sr. C apertou ela levemente.

-Mas, é uma bela garota. Seu pai estava me contando o quanto a senhorita é estudiosa, e o quanto gostaria de passar para Oxford, certo? – Ergui levemente as sobrancelhas. Uma coisa que eu venho discutindo bastante com meus pais, é sobre para qual faculdade eu vou. Minha escolha é Oxford, não apenas por ser uma das faculdades mais bem vistas, mas por ficar na Inglaterra, o país mais romântico que conheço. Entretanto, papai e mamãe não são muito a favor da minha ida até lá.

-Sim, eu quero. Mas, meus pais não concordam comigo. – Meu pai me deu um duro olhar, o qual respondi com um sorriso debochado.

- Kagome, irá para Yale, Brown ou Havard. Ela sabe que é tradição da família. – Dessa vez quem riu debochadamente foi ele, eu apenas revirei os olhos e pedi licença.

Quando cheguei em meu quarto, me senti estranhamente aliviada. No meio daquela festa, mesmo quando eu estava com Kouga, eu me sentia sozinha. Ser filha de uma estilista exemplar como Jane não era nada fácil.

Em várias revistas de fofocas saiam matérias a meu respeito, todas diziam que eu era a perfeita sombra de minha mãe ou que eu me vestia tão mal quanto os manequins da GAP. A verdade era que eu estava cansada de tudo aquilo. Se não fosse pela boa vida que eu tenho e pelos meus lindos e amáveis cartões de crédito que já teria me mudado para a Califórnia ou quem sabe Londres!

Quando sugeri isso para meus pais, eles disseram que eu tinha passagem livre para ir, mas teria que me sustentar sozinha. Não tinha como escolher. Mesmo eu tendo cinqüenta mil na minha conta – o que eles disseram que poderia ficar comigo, caso eu queira ir embora – como eu iria viver com apenas cinqüenta mil?

Imaginem só. Kagome Higurashi vivendo com cinqüenta mil. Apenas uma cobertura deve custar a metade ou mais, uma Land Rover então nem se fala.

Deitei em minha cama e fechei meus olhos, e o mais estranho de tudo foi a imagem dos olhos cores de âmbar que apareceram bem diante de mim.

* * *

_Oláá!!_

_Primeiramente, me desculpem pelo atraso!_

_Eu sei que demorei bastante. Mas, sabe o primeiro capitulo estava prontinho da silva, mas eu o perdi '-' Não me perguntei como apenas perdi –'_

_Bom, eu fiquei muito feliz em ver que bastante gente se interessou pela minha fic –que eu não estou gostando muito xD._

_Eu decidi mudar um pouco o rumo dessa história, ela seria com a Kagome extremamente fútil e só mudaria quando o InuYasha e ela começassem um relacionamento. Decidi mudar isso e abordar um tema que eu presenciei pessoalmente._

_Que e as mães que sente inveja das filhas, pelas filhas serem mais novas e por conseqüência mais bonitas. Conheço uma pessoa (não direi o nome) que sofre disso, e cara não é nada bacana. Porque a mãe não coloca a filha em primeiro lugar e sim ela mesma. Decidi fazer isso com a Kagome e a Jane. Ainda não sei se colocarei o pai da Kagome, para ser assim ou se colocarei ele para ser um pouco mais compreensivo e amigo da Kagome. Aceito sugestões!_

_Quanto a: Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin e Shippou. Antes que perguntem, sim eles irão aparecer! Eles fazem parte do lado 'pobre' exceto pela Sango e Miroku como já viram. Uma coisa entre Sango e Kagome que eu gosto de fazer em minhas fanfics, é colocar as duas como rivais e depois com o tempo elas se entendendo, mas não virando amigas. Eu tenho uma preferência pela Rin e acho mais original quebrar esse laço 'Sango e Kagome sempre amigas'._

_Bankotsu e Jackotsu também aparecerão (são meus personagens prediletos). Então tenham calma paçoquinhas =) A fic não será muito grande, pretendo fazer no máximo 10 capítulos!_

_Bom, agora vamos agradecer as reviews (minha parte favorita):_

_**PetitGabi –**** Ah eu fiquei tão feliz quando recebi minha primeira review! Ainda mais quando você disse que ela está ótima (sendo que eu achei uma verdadeira bosta, acho que isso rimou xD). Peço imensas desculpas pela demora, espero que a espera tenha valido a pena =) E eu ainda não tive oportunidade de ler sua fic, mas lerei viu? Beijoos!**_

_**Little Thati – ****Fico muitíssimo feliz que você tenha gostado. Pois é, nas minhas fics sempre coloco a Kagome como irmã ou melhor amiga do Miroku, mas dessa vez resolvi mudar. Ficou diferente né? Também levei um choque quando li o que eu tinha escrito hasuahsuahs . Beijoos!**_

_**Sophie Clarckson- ****Obrigada!! Prometo que não vou demorar com o próximo capitulo ta? Beijoos!**_

_**LilyMione-chan – ****Lily!!!! Fiquei tão feliz quando abri minha caixa de entrada e vi sua review!!! Agradeço muuuuuuito, por sempre ser fiel a mim e sempre acompanhar minhas fanfics, significa muito pra mim de verdade! Você também sabe que sou sua fã incondicional né? Ainda choro toda vez que leio ****Ressentimentos. ****Pode deixar que farei de tudo para trazer uma fanfic diferente e divertida para você viu? E eu não desisti daquela fic que eu coloquei a prévia no final de A Amante da Coca, o problema é que eu coloquei essa na frente, sendo que devia ser ao contrário xDDDDD**_

_**E não se preocupe quando eu precisar de alguma coisa eu procuro você antes de qualquer pessoa ok? =) Eu acho que vou precisar de uma revisão nessa fanfic, já que estou meia atolada com cursos, emprego e bla bla bla Coisas chatas da vida adulta ç.ç**_

_**Um beijão!!!**_

_**Deka-chan-**** Olá!! Muito obrigada pelo elogio =) Peço desculpas pela demora tá? Prometo não demorar com o próximo capitulo. Poxa, eu não gosto de Naruto, mas pode deixar que depois vou dar uma olhadinha na sua fic mesmo assim ta? Espero que goste desse capitulo! Beijooss!**_

_**Ki ;3~-**** Kiraraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! Fiquei chocada quando vi suas reviews! Você gostou da minha fanfic!! Ebaa !! Bom, como você viu eu não achei o capitulo XDDD espero que goste desse, não ficou como o outro, na verdade mudei algumas coisinhas! Brigadão por me dar apoio, um lar para meu blog e por ser minha amiga fiel!! Beijããão!!**_

_Bom, eu vou tentar até o fim da semana ajeitar meu blog de uma vez por todas, estou apenas na dependência do técnico vir aqui em casa mudar meu Windows, porque Deus sabe que o vista é uma porcaria u.ú. Ele me disse que virá na quinta-feira, espero que ele venha mesmo! Sendo assim, na sexta reservarei meu tempo apenas para meu blog e assim que eu ajeitar ele todinho! Eu vou começar a postar a resposta das reviews lá ok?_

_Outra coisa que quero deixar para postar lá, será meus contos originais, já que eu tenho uns seis contos aqui feitos por mim com meus próprios personagens._

_E por último postarei lá quando irei postar um capítulo novo de **Só Você. **Pretendo trazer um capítulo por semana, queria poder trazer todos os dias, mas assim ficaria muito rápido e perderia a graça né? Então Será um por semana, estou assumindo esse compromisso, aceitarei atraso de apenas três dias, então se eu não postar segunda que vem, no máximo até quinta postarei ok?_

_E como eu disse na resposta a review da Lily, precisarei de uma revisadora. Conversarei primeiro com a Lily para ver se ela poderá ser minha revisora, já que prometi a ela sempre falar com ela antes de procurar outra pessoa xD._

_Bom gente vou indo, essa nota acabou ficando enorme -_

_Um grande beijo e peço mil perdões pelo capitulo curto (os outros serão maiores, prometo) e pela demora!_

_Beijos Nika H._


End file.
